Kim Possible: So the Drama Epilogue
by ForeverAnimated
Summary: My interpretation of how So the Drama ended. Kim & Ron have a heart to heart talk the parents find out. KR. Oneshot.


My Kim Possible: So the Drama Epilogue

By Christian Ninja Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

**The story will only make sense if you've seen Kim Possible: So the Drama. I don't own Kim Possible or the related characters; Disney does. I only own the story and the ideas for it. This story is, I realize, very mushy. I don't know if I'm good at writing romance, but I decided to give it a shot. This is actually a very old story I did, and my writing style isn't as good. I also realize that many people wrote stories like this, but this is just my interpretation of it.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

All the students looked up to see the two, lost in their own little world. They didn't say anything; there was nothing that needed to be said. Nobody wanted to spoil the moment.

Monique glanced down at Rufus, both of them looking like they were witnessing something magical. Tara and her boyfriend looked at them with huge smiles on their faces; they couldn't be more happier for the two. Brick was standing watching the whole thing like it was some sort of movie. Bonnie crossed her arms and flashed the couple her most wicked frown. Of course, nobody took any notice of her, which was something that Bonnie hated. Her priority was to be the center of attention, but now ... now she wasn't.

And the music then came to a close. The dancing duo, Kim and Ron, were reluctant to pull away, just about as reluctant as a person is on a cold morning when they realize they have to take off their warm, fuzzy pajamas to get dressed for school. Somehow they managed to pull away, but not completely. They left the gym as they had arrived, holding hands.

Many other students were filing out of the gym, but they all took roundabout ways, so as not to spoil the mood. As soon as Kim and Ron walked out of the gym, they were greeted by a beautiful night sky, and a wonderful full moon and brilliant stars. Needless to say it was a bit nippy out.

Kim and Ron seemed to walk on in a dazed fashion, but in a good way. Kim was the first to break the silence.

"Umm ... Ron? Is it okay if we don't take your scooter, and just walk? Those rockets are a bit too fast, and besides, it _is_ nice out ..."

"Sure, I was, umm ... just thinking the same thing." he replied. They walked on, both caught up in their own thoughts.

Kim thought, _Wow, that was something. This has been kind of a strange night. A few hours ago, I was getting dressed to met Eric, thinking I was going to have the time of my life. And yet, I don't know ... It all seemed too fake. He seemed to good to be true, and yet it was a surprise when I found out who he was. _

_Anyway, then I was dancing with Eric, and he was good, but I felt like something was missing deep down inside. Yet it couldn't be. And then the whole time I thought Ron made up that story about the Diablos. But I knew him better than that. I should have trusted him from the get go. And then the simple action of taking out the signal, I thought it was over, but then Eric was supposedly kidnapped. I was an idiot. But I didn't know he was a synthodrone ... or did I? My heart was saying something, but I didn't take time to listen to it. _

_And then being tied up, and almost giving up. I was feeling like it was the end of the world. And that was just about an hour ago. Now I feel like the world is just beginning. And now I'm walking home with the person who I least expected, Ron. But now it is clear in my head. He had always been there to help me out. He would never leave me, even during the whole Eric thing. I hope I didn't upset him. I don't think he's upset now. _She smiled._ He kissed me, so he can't be too upset... _

Ron was also trying to keep up with his thoughts. _When I woke up this morning, I thought life was miserable. I mean there was that whole thing with Bueno Nacho, but even that was nothing compared to the whole situation with Kim. I must have been jealous, but I never had before. It was just that thinking about her spending time with Eric, something was making my stomach hurt. No, it wasn't my stomach, I think it was deeper. And I wanted to tell her how I felt, but I didn't want to wreck our friendship._

_It was when we were tied up and she seemed so helpless, so hopeless, ready to give up. Gosh, I've never seen her like that. It was then I made up my mind to tell her. I'm not sure exactly how it happened, but here we are walking hand in hand. What did I do to deserve this? Is she still upset about Eric? I acted like an idiot when she was hanging out with him, did she notice? Oh, this feels so great. I'm perfectly content to hold her hand. It's better than eating a million nacos! When she hugged me, it felt like someone wrapped a warm blanket fresh from the dryer around me on a cold day. Does she feel the same way?_

Ron's thoughts broke off when he saw Kim shivering. It was a chilly night, and she didn't have a jacket. Her teeth were chattering uncontrollably.

"Cold, KP?" He asked, reluctant to break the silence. He just hated seeing her shivering.

"Yeah," she answered simply, looking directly ahead of her. Then, Ron took his hand out of hers, took off his tux jacket and the next thing Kim felt was it being draped around her shoulders.

She stopped and looked at Ron. _Wow! He'll do anything for me, even give me the shirt off his back. Why was I so blind? I must have hurt his feelings with Eric._

"I'm gonna need my coat back when we get to your house..." then Ron stopped, realizing what time it was and where they were headed. The whole time before that he was still dazed. Now the truth hit him kind of rudely in the face. "Oh man, KP! You know what time it must be?"

Kim suddenly realized what Ron was worried about. "Uh oh."

"Your dad will have a fit! He thinks that you are out with Eric! This is my fault Kim! Now he won't let you stay up anymore. And that whole black hole thing ..." Ron shuddered.

"Don't worry about Dad," Kim said, "You won't even have to face him. I'll go in and tell him the whole thing. He'll understand. And it is _not_ your fault!"

"But ..." Ron hesitated, "Your curfew ..."

"I told you not to worry," Kim said.

"Okay ..." Ron said nervously.

Then, silence. They walked along. Ron felt the urge to say something, but again he didn't want to break the quiet. But he had to know.

"K - Kim," He stuttered.

"Yes."

"What just happened tonight? I still feel like I don't know."

"It's not foggy to me," Kim replied, "We stopped Drakken, Eric melted and then ... we went to the prom."

"T - Together. You and me."

"Yeah."

"Why?" he asked simply.

Kim decided just a phrase would not be enough to answer his question. "Don't you know how much you saved me from almost certain defeat?"

Ron was going to interrupt and say that he didn't save her from anything, but she continued.

"I was ready to give up. Drakken would've won. That would have been it. I wasn't seeing clearly. My heart was broken. You mended it. You said words that I never thought I'd hear you say, and those words performed miracles. I wasn't going to give up now that you helped me see the light. And more importantly, I learned that the perfect guy for me was in front of my eyes."

She finally stopped.

Ron spoke, "But I'm not! I mean, I'm not too sure. I...I love you, but I can't be the perfect guy. I mean, what Bonnie said about the food chain and I'm not popular at all. I'm not strong, or smart. I haven't been romantic. And I'm not the most good looking guy in the room..."

"Ron, you still don't get it," Kim said gently, "Don't you see that Bonnie was wrong? Popularity doesn't matter and looks aren't everything. Besides, that one guy, I think he was a philosopher, said that beauty is in the eye of the beholder. Don't you know that? And you_ are_ strong. You have always been there for me. You always have. You _are_ smart. You saw what was happening at Bueno Nacho, and it went right under the nose of pretty much the whole world. And what you said to me... I think it was very sweet. I'm really the idiot. It took me so long to see you were there for me. Too long. I didn't even realize that you were hurt when I spent time with Eric."

"Yeah," Ron said, "But Eric was perfect, I mean if he wasn't a synthodude..."

"Wrong, Ron," She said, "Forget him! Deep down inside of me, I wasn't in love with him. In fact, I only thought I was in love because he reminded me so much of you. But nothing, no one can ever replace you! Forget all about Eric, because now I've got you."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes, and I don't know why I didn't see it. I'm an idiot."

"Kim, you are _not_ an idiot. You risk your lives to save others nearly every day and hardly ever get a thank you. Plus you manage all your other activities and excel in them. And no matter what sitch you get into, whether you are in the rain or the snow, you always manage to look so beautiful ..."

Kim smiled contently. "Thanks, it's nice to know I have a boyfriend who cares so much about me."

"You want to be boyfriend and girlfriend?" Ron asked. He didn't know if he was hearing right. He always pretended that he could get a date easily, but it had been so tough for him. All the girls would take one look at him and tell him no. Now, here was his best friend asking _him_.

Kim nodded. She wanted nothing less.

Ron broke out into his famous goofy grin. "Me too."

They walked on, now with their arms around each other. The Possible home came into view as they rounded the corner.

Meanwhile, Kim's dad was pacing the room. "She's out with that boy! That Eric boy! I knew he couldn't be trusted! Shouldn't we call the police?"

Kim's mother couldn't understand why her daughter was late, but calling the police wasn't necessary. "Honey, simmer down a bit. The police have better things to take care of. Maybe she got detained or something."

Kim's dad sighed and collapsed in his chair. "I'm going to have a long talk with that young lady when she gets home."

Suddenly, they heard approaching footsteps. "That must be her." Mrs. Possible said. She and her husband crossed over to the window. Two shadowy figures were approaching.

"She's walking home with someone," Mr. Possible said.

"It doesn't look like Eric, but I can't tell," Mrs. Possible said.

They watched the two figures come closer. Then the two walked into the light and the parents saw them clearly. It was Kim and Ron. And they were not dressed in their mission clothes! No, they were dressed in prom clothes. They were walking along slowly, smiling and each of them had their one arm around each other. Poor Mr. Possible was trying to figure out what was going on. Mrs. Possible saw the look on the two teenagers faces. Her heart jumped. Was this what she had hoped for?

To her amazement, her husband made his way over toward the door. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"To begin to question a certain individual who happens to be my daughter." Was his reply. Mrs. Possible grabbed his arm.

"Give Kimmie a few minutes," her eyes were glowing as she said this, she thought she knew what was going on, "Then I'm sure she'll come in and dish it out."

Mr. Possible sighed and crossed over to the room, a bit too tired to argue. He glanced down at the smashed coffee table which was the least of his worries right now.

A few minutes later the door opened, then closed. Kim walked inside. Mrs. Possible noted the look on her daughter's face. Her eyes were glowing and her face content. She looked like the best thing in the world had happened. She looked like she was in love.

Mrs. Possible heard footsteps walking away from the house. She glanced out the window and saw Ron passing by. He had a silly smile pasted on his face and a splotch of lipstick in the shape of lips on his face. He walked as if he was about to fall over. He, too, looked like he was in love. _Aha, _Mrs. Possible's suspicions were confirmed.

"Kimberly Anne Possible," her father started. _Oh man, I'm in for it, _thought Kim. "Where were you all night?"

"It's a long story, and very detailed," she started.

"Oh, I've got time," her father said.

Kim then began, "I'm assuming you saw the news about the Lil' Diablos. Drakken had a huge scheme. Once we took out the command signal, I got a hit on the website from him. He had kidnaped Eric."

"You went to save him?" Her mother asked. She was wondering how Kim went from Eric to Ron. Something had to have happened.

"I had to come back here and get the new battlesuit Wade developed. You guys were in the garage when I came back. I had put my prom dress in my backpack, thinking I would just swoop in, save Eric and make it back to the prom with time to spare, but it was a bit more complicated."

"Keep going," Mr. Possible said, still not quite sure if he should buy it.

"Ron and I arrived and Bueno Nacho Headquarters, where Drakken was holding Eric. After a somewhat grueling fight with Shego, and after I knocked her out, Eric revealed himself. I ran into his arms and gave him a hug." She saw her dad wince at this part. "Then, he suddenly turned on me. He was Drakken's synthodrones. He gave me such a shock that I was unconscious for quite some time."

"Oh Kimmie-cub!" her mom said in a sympathetic tone.

"I knew there was something I didn't like about him," her father said, almost triumphantly.

Kim went on. "I woke up in a terrible funk. I couldn't believe that I didn't see he was a fake and I was so close to giving up and letting Drakken win."

Now it was her dad's turn to be surprised. "You Kimmie? Didn't you remember what I say, 'Anything's possible, for a Possible.'?"

"At that moment, it was the furthest thing from my mind. Ron was tied up next to me, and when he heard those things come out of my mouth he told me that he wouldn't let me give up and that Drakken deserved payback. Then he said that there were guys out there better for me than Eric. I asked him if he really thought there was a guy out there for me. He replied, 'Out there ... in here.'"

"Kimmie-cub," her mother said slowly, "Ron was trying to tell you that he loves you, right?"

"Yes," she said, "and that encouraged me to go on. We got loose and after a fight, Drakken and Shego ended up in jail and Eric was melted."

"And then..." her mother said, beaming.

"Ron and I went to the prom ... together," she paused, "Mom, he's the guy I had been waiting for. He's always been there for me, and now I know that ... I love him."

There was a small silence in the room. Mr. Possible was amazed at the story she was telling him. Now he had no doubts on whether or not it was true. He saw his daughter and realized she was growing up. He wasn't upset about the curfew anymore. Now none of it mattered.

Mrs. Possible's eyes welled up with tears. She had also realized that Kimmie-cub had grown up. Kim was now with the guy that Mrs. Possible had always hoped she'd end up with. After seeing Eric, Mrs. Possible didn't think there was much hope for Ron. Now everything changed.

"Oh Kimmie!" her mother ran over to her and embraced her daughter, "I'm so happy for you!"

Kim faced her father. "Dad, are you angry with me?"

Mr. Possible's mind flashed back to when he was young. His eyes grew warm and he sat up to give his daughter a hug.

"Kim, you've grown up. You aren't my little girl anymore. I'm not angry; I'm overjoyed. But also sad. It happened too fast!"

"Dad," she said in a comforting tone, "I'll always be your little girl."

Kim and her father slowly pulled away. "I suppose you'll be having a black hole deep talk with Ron, right?" Kim said, trying to lighten the air.

"I'll save it for a little later, I don't want to scare him right off the bat." Mr. Possible joked. Then he noted the black circles under his daughter's eyes. "Right now, Kimmie, you need to get some sleep."

"Thanks, Dad." she turned to her mom, who was wiping her eyes with a tissue, "Thanks, Mom. Goodnight."

"One more question Kimmie," her mother asked, "Who are you inviting to the wedding?

Kim blushed and covered her face with her hand. "_Good night!_" she said, heading up the stairs.

But on the stairs she was confronted by the tweebs, Jim and Tim. They blocked the passageway to her room.

"What are you little brats doing up so late?" she asked irritably.

"Kimmie," her mother called from the other room, "Are the boys awake?"

The boys decided to answer that question for themselves. "We were listening to your whole sappy conversation," Jim said.

"Hicka bicka boo," Tim started.

"Hoosha!" Jim replied. They high fived each other.

"Mooooooooooooooom!" Kim yelled. She realized yelling was very immature but she didn't seem to care.

Jim and Tim then began to sing. "Kimmie and Ronnie sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage-"

"TWEEBS!" Kim yelled. She was surprised to find that she was blushing terribly.

"Jim, Tim," Mr. Possible called, "No tormenting your sister."

"Now get out of the way," she said, pushing her brothers to the side as she made her way up the steps. She was almost at the top when Jim and Tim sang the last line, "Then comes the baby in the baby carriage!"

"Tweebs," she growled, "Tomorrow, I'm gonna pound you like nails!"

She made her way up to her room and collapsed on her bed. She actually didn't mind the tweebs. They were actually making fun of her because she had a boyfriend, not because she didn't. She actually liked the teasing, to a certain degree.

She closed her eyes, a content smile spread over her face.

Meanwhile, Ron was running home blissfully, yelling a few things out loud.

"YES! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! WOO-HOO! BOOYAH!"

He was the happiest guy in the world that night.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well, that was my version. Like it? Hate it? Tell me about it! I am new and appreciate any type of review, just don't flame my pants off because it'll probably give me some type of a complex. j/k. Looking back over this, I see that it's not the best writing I've ever done, but, whatever.**


End file.
